Extremity (Quirk)
Extremity (Romaji: Ekusutorimitei; Kana: エクストリーみーティ) is the Quirk of Ichiro Noro. Description Extremity is a bioelectric, cartilaginous, contractible, elastically flexible, regenerative, segmented, and spiked tail with a full length of 120 feet. Extremity is, for the most part, composed of a mutant variant of cartilage. Unlike conventional cartilage, Extremity's cartilage exhibits blood vessels and nerves. As such; unlike conventional cartilage; Extremity's cartilage is capable of feeling, movement, and self-repair. As a matter of fact, in terms of self-repair, Extremity's cartilage is more capable of than the rest of Ichiro's body combined. As Extremity exhibits a Healing Factor which allows it to recover — over days rather than hours — from any injury short of complete and utter destruction. Notably, though Extremity may be composed of cartilage rather than bone, because of its sheer density, it's a lot harder than any bone in Ichiro's body. In addition, Extremity is able to increase its density — and thereby increase its durability — by contracting in a manner which layers a number of its segments over each other. Through the use of its flexibility and segmentation, Extremity is able to lash in the manner of a bullwhip. As a result, like the tip of a bullwhip, the tip of Extremity's tail is able to break the sound barrier and surpass the speed of sound itself. Notably, naught but the tip of Extremity is capable of reaching that level of speed and Extremity is only capable of such a lash when it is fully extended and thereby at its weakest in terms of defense. Notably, Extremity's bioelectric properties allow it to generate electricity in a manner that is reminiscent of — but distinct from — an electric eel’s generation of electricity. They also allow Extremity to harmlessly channel the electricity that it generates throughout both itself and the rest of Ichiro's body as well. In addition, Extremity exhibits an extreme and fine degree of control and precision over the channel of electricity. Techniques * Bioelectrogenesis - Is Extremity's ability to generate electricity in a manner which is reminiscent of — but distinct from — an electric eel’s discharge of electricity. ** Ion Burst - Is a defensive maneuver where Ichiro will shield himself with an explosion of ions — and thereby dampen, negate, or rebuff an assault upon himself — by utilizing a discharge of electricity from Extremity to explosively ionize the air around himself. ** Biomagnetism - Is Extremity's ability to generate a magnetic field as an application of its bioelectrogenesis. *** Inductive Wave - Is a maneuver where Ichiro utilizes Extremity's biomagnetism to generate a number of magnetic waves which are able to subject a number of targets to induction heating. It is performed by utilizing Extremity's bioelectrogenesis to generate an alternating current with a high frequency, utilizing that alternating current to generate a rapidly changing magnetic field, and then utilizing that magnetic field to generate a number of eddy currents within the target(s). Notably, it is the eddy currents that heat the target(s) rather than the alternating current of electricity or the rapidly changing magnetic field. **** Ionic Bridge - Is an offensive maneuver where Ichiro will utilize biomagnetic heating to ionize the air between his target(s) and himself and then discharge an amount of electricity into the ionized air. Immediately afterward; the ionized air will channel the electricity from Extremity, through itself, and then to Ichiro's target(s). Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks